If I had a wish
by LadiesSutcliff
Summary: Will ? Si tu avais un voeu, qu'est ce que ce serait ? /OS/ Grelliam. [By Lady Aka.]


**Bonjouuur~, voici un petit OS GrellxWill assez court dont l'idée m'est venue en cours d'SVT ( On s'en fout~. ). Soyez gentils c'est mon premier :3. Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que apprécierez. ^.^ [ By Lady Aka. ]**

**Aucun de ses charmants personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de la grande Yana Toboso ( Je voue un culte à cette femme. )**

* * *

Il était déjà 23h35 et pourtant William.T Spears était encore assis à son bureau afin d'effectuer ses heures supplémentaires, comme tous les autres soirs depuis 534 ans. A l'exception que ce soir là, Grell avait décidé de lui tenir compagnie et n'ayant pas réussi à l'en dissuader, le brun avait été contraint d'accepter la présence de son flamboyant collègue dans son espace de travail adoré.  
Le shinigami rouge était assis sur le bureau de Will et jouait avec ses longues mèches rouges en regardant distraitement le ciel. Il lança à son supérieur :

- Willuuu~ ?

- Hm? Répondit celui-ci, captivé par un formulaire.

- Tu as bientôt finiiis~ ?

William remonta ses lunettes en poussant un long soupir.

- Non Sutcliff, voyez-vous je suis loin d'avoir terminé mais vous êtes libre de disposer quand bon vous semble, je ne vous ai jamais demander de faire acte de présence dans ce bureau à ce que je sâche. Et cessez de gigoter, vous me donnez le mal de mer.

-Hmph, comme tu voudra Willu. Minauda le faucheur en prenant un air faussement tristounet qu'il espérait attendrissant.

Grell se réinstalla sur le bureau et plongea à nouveau son regard dans le ciel étoilé. Pendant plusieurs minutes, un silence de mort regna dans la pièce.

- Willyyy~ ? Tu-

- Non, je n'ai toujours pas terminé Sutcliff ! Vraiment ...

Le brun replaça ses lunettes. Comme Grell pouvait être difficile à supporter. Habituellement il l'aurait déjà attrapé par la peau du cou à l'aide de sa death scythe pour le déposer hors de son bureau et pouvoir enfin travailler en paix, mais cette fois-ci, la présence du shinigami rouge ne le dérangeait pas, elle lui était même étrangement agréable. William savait bien qu'il avait toujours ressenti plus que des sentiments professionnels pour Sutcliff, même si il avait toujours refusé de se l'avouer. Or, ses derniers jours, son amour pour le shinigami rouge devenait de plus en plus difficile à cacher et William s'enfonçait dans son éternelle froideur pour tenter de dissimuler son affection pour Sutcliff. Intrigué par ses propres sentiments, Will posa les yeux sur Grell. Il était gracieusement assis sur un coin du bureau, ses longues jambes croisées se balançaient doucement, la lune venait éclairer son visage clair au traits fin, sa longue chevelure rouge tombait légèrement sur ses épaules et le long de son dos, quelques mèches rebelles venaient se placer devant ses grands yeux verts dans lesquels William se perdait à chaque regard échangé, sans jamais pouvoir se l'avouer, il avait toujours préféré se cacher derrière sont stoïcisme plutôt que d'avouer au shinigami rouge que ses sentiments à son égard étaient réciproques. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais su pourquoi. Peut-être à cause du fait que Grell soit un homme, ou alors était-ce pas simple fierté ? Will ne savait plus.

- Willuuu~ ?

- Qu'y a t-il encore Sutcliff ?

Will tentais de garder sa froideur habituelle et de ne laisser échapper le moindre sentiment, chose qui ne fut pas facile lorsque le faucheur s'approcha de lui.

- Si on t'accordait un voeu, qu'est ce que tu demanderais ?

Le brun soupira, Grell le dérangeait pendant son travail pour une question stupide ? J'vous jure ...

- Enfin Sutcliff, vous savez bien que ces histoires de voeux qui se réalisent grâce aux étoiles filantes sont fausses. Vraiment ...

- Ohhh Willu~, tu es si froid, mets un peu de fantaisie dans ta v-

Sutcliff n'avait à peine eu le temps d'aller au bout de sa phrase que les lèvres de William s'était posées sur les siennes. A ce moment, le coeur de Grell manqua un battement ... ou peut être plusieurs. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou du brun, qui caressait ses longs cheveux avec tendresse. Le contact des lèvres glacées de William contre les lèvres fines et fruitées du shinigami rouge leur donnait des frissons de bonheur : des siècles qu'il attendaient cet instant. Les deux shinigamis auraient tout donné pour que ce moment recommence, encore et encore. Ils séparèrent leur étreinte après ses quelques secondes où le temps avait paru s'arrêter. Grell, les joues légèrement rougies , plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de Will.

- Moi, je sais ce que je souhaiterais, William.

C'était la première fois depuis de nombreuses années que Grell appelait le brun par son prénom et non pas par un de ses étranges surnoms qu'il lui avait trouvé.

- Et ... que souhaiteriez vous ?

Le shinigami rouge se blotti contre William, les yeux embués de larmes.

- Je voudrais que ce moment dure éternellement.

A ces mots le corps de Will tout entier frissonna, il se sentit même rougir. Il prit une légère respiration avant de murmurer :

- Je vous aime Grell.

"Éternellement."

Fin.

* * *

**Voilà les enfants, c'est fini. Je vous avez prévenus c'est vraiment court. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. :3 A bientôôôt~. **


End file.
